the_simpsonsfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Abraham Simpson
Abraham "Abe" Jasper Jay-Jedediah Simpson II 'známý též jako '"Děda Simpson" 'nebo krátce jen '"Děda" '(nar .12. prosince 1927) je patriarcha rodiny Simpsonových. Narodil se 12. prosince 1927 ve "Staré zemi". Má 3 děti - Homera,Herba a Abbie. Je to válečný veterán z druhé světové války. Bydlí ve Springfieldském domově důchodců, ale někdy je viděn v domě Simpsonů. Je považován za senilního a neschopného. Dětství Podle Abea se narodil ve "Staré Vlasti". Abe tím asi myslel Kanadu, jelikož tam se narodil jako čtvrtý syn Orvilla a Yumy. Tak to alespoň tvrdí Homer, alee Abe tvrdí, že se narodil buď v Irsku nebo ve Skotsku. Když bylo Abeovy asi pět let, celá tehdejší Simpsonovic rodina emigrovala do Spojených států. Bydlel s rodiči a bratry v Soše Svobody a pak se přestěhovali do Springfieldu. Život ve válkách Abe tvrdí, že sloužil v první světové válce, ale nejspíše e musel splést, jelikož bylo Abeovy v době první světové války pouhých pět let. Ale ve druhé světové válce sloužil a byl dokonce velitelem vlastní čety jménem Pekelné ryby. Napadli nacistický hrad, kde ukradli vzácné obrazy, které obdrží te, který zůstane žít z jednotky Pekelných ryb nejdéle. Nakonec si pro ně přijel majitel ukradených obrazů Baron von Herzenberger . Abeovy historky z války jsou někdy nepřesné, ale moc dobře si pamatuje, jak sloužil v Ardenách, kde se mu téměř podařilo s ostatními zavraždit Hitlera. V roce 1936 se zúčastnil olympijských her v Berlíně jako akci pro druhou světovou válku. Olympiádu sledoval Adolf Hitler. Abe omylem trefil oštěpem, muže, co se chystal zabít Hitlera zezadu a nic nevidoucí Hitler se začal smát. Dělal také Hitlerovy během druhé světové války tanečnici. Bojoval také v Koreji a ve Vietnamu. Je to válečný pilot samouk i matador. Život v námořnictvu Abe také sloužil u námořnictva. Tvrdí prý, že objevil tajnou identitu Johna F. Kenedyho - slyšel prezidenta, jak říká: "Ich bin ein Berliner" - což znamená "Jsem obyvatel Berlína" nebo "Jsem nacista" a proto ho ihned zatkli. U námořního letectva sloužil se svým bratrem Cyrusem. Když je začali okupovat Číňané, Cyrusovo letadlo stroskotalo na Tahiti. Otcovství Abe se seznámil s Monou Olsenovou a Mona krátce poté porodila syna Homera. Když bylo Homerovi šest let, Mona byla na útěku před zákonem a když byl Homer a Abem v kině, Abe mu řekl, že zemřela. Abe ale říká, že Homera spíše jen liskal a plácal po zadku, vychovávala ho prý spíše televize a jídlo (otevřená lednička). Když byl Abe v Shelbyvillu v cirkuse, aby okukoval děvčata, jedna paní (tedy..byla to prostitutka) mu nabídla, jestli si to s ní nechce rozdat. Další rok byla v cirkuse zase, ale tentokrát nebyla sama - měla s sebou malé miminko - chlapečka Herba. Nikdo neměl čas se o Herba starat, a proto ho dali do Shelbyvillského sirotčince, odkud si ho adoptovala rodina Powellových. Když byl ve válce roku 1946, setkal se s mladou dívkou, se kterou se začal milovat...Druhý den ale musel odjet thumbdo USA a mladé dívce se narodila dcera Abbie. S ní se setkal až ve stáří v Londýně a když zjistil, že je to jeho dcera, řekl : "Sejdeme se v nebi" a běžel do letadla. Koníčky a zájmy Jelikož je důchodce a nemá co dělat, každého kolemjsoucího otravuje svýma historkama z mládí. Je velmi thumb|left|Abe ve válceneschopný a je to velký sklerotik. Skoro všechny životopisné údaje, zpracoval on sám, jelikož jeho historky a povídačky jsou někdy nepřesné nebo nemožné, což označuje, že Abe je velmi senilní. Je členem kameníků,zedníků,president gayů a lesbické strany. Dovednosti, kariéra & přátelé Měl také dívku která se jmenovala Beatrice Simmonsová . Ale zemřela na infarkt, ale bylo to asi zlomené srdce, protože Homer nevěřil, že má Abe rande a tak ho vzali do safari. thumb Jeho nejlepší přítel je Jasper Beardly , který rovněž bydlí v domově důchodců, odkud má Abe ostatní přátele - staré důchodce. Když ještě nebyl v důchodu, pracoval jako režisér Itchyho a Scratchyho a byl zaměstnancem v Krusty-Burgeru. Jeho nepřítelem je odjakživa Charles Montgomery Burns. thumb|left Zajímavosti Získal doktorát za nudnost a je jediný na světě, co si umí sundat spodky a nemusí si sundal kalhoty. Zažil černošské časy - čtvrťák, co tenkrát ještě něco znamenal - President Nixon dával dětem na zadek jedna báseň. Procestoval Evropu, kde dělal Hittlerovy striptýz,Austrálii, Asii a Jižní Ameriku. Nemá jednu ledvinu. Když byli na výletě, tak ho Homer nepustil na záchod a Abeovy praskli obě dvě ledviny a tak mu musel jednu Homer darovat. Někdy si na sebe vezme klobouček, který okupil v obchodě u Hermama. Koupil si ho proto, že mu Herman řekl, že v něm umřel Napoleon u Waterloo, ale není tomu tak, protože si to Herman vymýšlí. 'Galerie imageshkg.jpg grampa_fantasyfball.jpg 225px-Bea_a_abe.jpg 186px-Abraham_(1).jpg 165px-Abecyrusww2.png Kategorie:Simpsonovi Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Muž Kategorie:The Simpsons Uncensored Family Album Kategorie:Pekelné ryby Kategorie:Postavy nadabované Danem Castellanetou Kategorie:Springfieldský domov důchodců Kategorie:Otec Kategorie:Obyvatel Springfieldu Kategorie:Dospělí Kategorie:Hnědé vlasy Kategorie:Hlavní postava Kategorie:Američan Kategorie:Válečný veterán Kategorie:Ženatý